Passing Time
by iliketosmile
Summary: It was like Romeo and Juliet... Except with less romance, and more fighting.


The station was bustling when I entered with my parents. People were rushing all about as I struggled to keep hold of my luggage cart.

It was September 1st, my first day of being a wizard and the start of my first day at Hogwarts.

To say I was excited was an understatement, I was ecstatic! Me, a wizard! When the scary Professor came to our house, I couldn't believe it at first. But after explaining it, rather rudely, everything started to click. The strange things I seemed to do when I was frustrated or angry wasn't just me being a freak. Plus, there were more people like me, a place I could really belong.

My parents were a bit worried, but that was nothing new. They were soothed by the professor's claims that there were teachers and night patrollers, and that Hogwarts was one of the safest places on Earth. I, on the other hand, did not need any incentive or persuasion. Who would give up the chance to learn magic? For free, at a fancy boarding school in Scotland! I had been awaiting this day for weeks.

Getting back to my task at hand, I tried to remember where the professor told us to go to reach Platform 9 ¾. Boy did I laugh when I heard that.

"Wow Mum, look at all these Muggles!" Turning my head towards the sound of the voice, I found myself staring at a family of tall red-haired kids. If the fancy wording didn't give them away, then the trolleys that looked almost like a carbon copy of mine did.

Spinning around to face my parents I smoothed down my frizzy hair and my shirt. My parents didn't seem to notice the gingers and were still looking for the platform.

"Mum, Dad, I think that family over there are wizards as well I'm gonna go see if they know how to get onto the platform. Are you going to stay?" I asked hurriedly, trying not to lose track of the large family.

"Yes, I think we will. Oh sweetie, we hope you have a good year. Hopefully you can send us a letter once we have the owl system down pat. Oh we're going to miss you!" My mother exclaimed, embracing me in a soul-crushing hug. My father just nodded along in the background, I was quite surprised he hadn't burst into tears as my mom just had.

"I will Mum, and I promise I'll be good and behave. Love you!" Only remembering to grab my trolley at the last second I sent a wave back towards my parents as I searched the crowd for a certain group of wizards. Sliding up my sleeve, I noticed that it was almost 11.

"Ohhhh, I have to hurry, have to hurry. Don't want to be late." I muttered to myself, blue eyes still scanning the crowd. At last in the corner of my eye, I noticed two tall boys with- red hair! Yes!

Scurrying through the large crowd with murmured 'sorrys' and 'excuse me's' I made it just in time to see the last of the family disappear through the wall.

"Are you joking!?" I almost screamed as my hands went up to pull at some of my hair. You're not- it's impossible to- through the wall! Well I guess you gotta do what you've gotta do.

Closing my eyes, oh god I can't believe I'm doing this, I ran at the wall. Expecting to crash, I was not expecting to to open my eyes up to a bright scarlet train, titled 'The Hogwarts Express'. The train was huge, I don't think I could even see the last car from here! And this platform was almost as busy as all the others, filled with tons of students and parents in fancy robes or just regular clothes like myself. Tilting my head up, I could just make out the sign reading 9 ¾ . Continuing forward still admiring the area, I didn't look where I was going, so it was expected I would crash. Unfortunately it was into the backs of the nice red-haired family, the two tallest ones actually.

'Assuming their nice,' I thought as the two started to turn around, 'Well there goes trying to sneak away.' Looking meekly at them their faces broke out into grins, it was then I realized- they were twins.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here George?" said Twin 1.

"I think it might be an ickle firstie Fred!" replied Twin 2.

"Aw, little girls are already trying to get at our Ronniekins!"

"Who?" I asked, tilting my head. "I mean! Ah no, I'm really sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going and-how did you know I'm a first year? I didn't exactly tell you." Wait why was I even asking these two, I doubt their first years, so it's not likely I'll see them again.

"You look lost," said Twin 1?

"Exactly like our little brother Ron, he also a first year. Ickle Ronnie! Get your arse over here!" What!? I just want to get on the train not meet some boy, the moment I started to protest however there was a scream of 'Fred!' and then,

"Augh! What do you want? I want to go find that boy we met!" said a smaller (albeit still taller than me), freckled boy as he walked towards us. Like the rest of his family, he also had red hair. Once he reached us, he looked at me quizzically, which was not unusual considering these people are strangers.

"Ron, meet…" The twins said looking at me.

"Poppy." I said, just remembering I had forgotten to give them my name.

"Ron! Meet Poppy, she a firstie just like you! Look we're already helping you make friends!" they exclaimed as the boy grew red in the face. He looked like he was a volcano, and I was prepared for lava to start spewing out of his ears any second now.

"I don't need your help making friends!" he shouted at them, making a shooing motion with his hands. They chuckled and ran off to what looked like their mother, who seemed ready to bite their heads of at the use of crude language displayed before. turning back to me his face seemed to cool off a bit as he shuffled his feet.

"Sorry about them, they don't seem to understand personal space. 'pologize if they bothered you.." he muttered under his breath. It looked as if he was going to head back to finding this mysterious boy. I don't know why I blurted this out, I guess my mouth doesn't want to cooperate, and I all but shouted,

"Hey! Um, can I sit with you on the train?!" As soon as I finished the sentence my face grew almost as red as his hair as i finished of with a mumble, "I mean, I, uhh, don't really know anybody. But, I know you wanted to find that boy so I'll just… go.." Groping around behind me for my cart, I averted my eyes just as he replied.

"Sure! I mean, ah I don't really know anyone either, well 'sides Percy, Fred and George. They were the twins by the way. I hope you don't mind if we sit with that boy though." he trailed on. Baffled, I raised my eyes back up, he really didn't seem like he was as embarrassed at my outburst as I was. Well, at least I've accomplished one thing today.

I've sorta, in a weird way, made a friend.

A/N: Ok, so the story doesn't make sense with the title and/or summary... yet. It's been so long since I've written, well, anything! Hope you guys like it, even if it is rather short. Also I swear we'll learn more about Poppy in the next chapter, and as the story goes along the summary will make more sense! This is sort of just like, a prequel? Of sorts, it was kind of just to really get the story going before I deleted it all again.

Well, promise I'll upload more soon!

Syd


End file.
